1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modifying maps received from the Internet, and particularly to modifying the maps with a browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web provides many services via the Internet. These services are generally accessed using a software application referred to as a “browser.” Some of the services provide a mapping feature, which may be referred to as a “map widget.” One example of a map widget is GOOGLE Maps.
The map widget may present a map upon which a marker is illustrated. The marker is used to indicate a certain location on the map.
Some problems may arise when a map is displayed with more than one marker. In some situations where markers are close together on a small area of the map, the markers may overlap each other. When markers overlap each other, a false impression concerning the information presented by the markers may be created. The false impression may be created because a viewer may not be abler to discern the number of markers present at the small area of the map. In addition, information displayed on the map may be obstructed by the markers being close together.
Attempts have been made to overcome the problems stated above using available software with the browser. In one example, a chart is used to present information that would be presented by the markers. However, the chart can also obstruct details on the map such as country names and borders. In another example, color is used to convey marker information. The application of color, though, cannot be applied to maps that already have color. Also, the browser is unable to color only the land because the browser cannot find the border between sea and land.
The map image itself cannot be modified using image processing techniques in conjunction with the browser because JAVASCRIPT cannot be used with binary code.
Therefore, what are needed are techniques for illustrating a map while providing an accurate impression of the number or markers presented on the map. In addition, the map is illustrated so as to limit obscuring of information displayed on the map.